Dawn of an Akatsuki
by Poor Alice
Summary: After giving Naruto a false love confession, Sakura decides to join the Akatsuki. She befriends Konan, then becomes Deidara's 'partner' & on/off romance. Before Sakura can even act on anything, now Sasuke comes into the picture! What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1: Decision at Daybreak

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden anything. I just have this little twist in the story, so yeah. Enjoy, my loves! :D

* * *

**Dawn of an Akatsuki**

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. _"Sakura loves me? No…that's impossible!" _

"Stop lying to yourself, Sakura! Don't play around like that! You don't love me! I'm gonna save Sasuke no matter what! Please…don't say things like that if you don't mean them."

Sakura sighed, & continued, "Alright then, if that's how you feel…goodnight…I'll see you later."

Sakura walked away briskly to her sleeping place.

No one knew this would be the last peaceful night they'd be getting in a long time.

**Chapter One: Decision at Daybreak**

Sakura silently left the sleeping quarters at daybreak, knowing exactly where she was going. _"Damn that Naruto! He didn't even believe me! That freaking idiot! Now, I might have to fight him! Whatever, that's the least of my worries now."_

As she was walking through the forest, an abnormal breeze drifted through her hair. As if falling from the sky, a paper flower dropped into Sakura's hands.

"_What the hell is this? AHHHH! Creeeepy! I feel like I'm in a horror movie." _

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the shadows. When she walked closer to Sakura, she noticed the woman was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Hello there. I am Konan. I was sent here to retrieve you from the orders of Nagato."

"_EHHHH? Who the hell is Nagato?"_ Sakura was relieved, she didn't have to struggle looking for the new Akatsuki base.

"Alright, take me to him."

Konan walked past Sakura, & gestured a hand for her to follow.

* * *

"_I hope Sakura isn't upset. Well, maybe she should be! She messed with my feelings! Wait, she doesn't even know my feelings. It's pretty obvious though! UGGHH! I can't stand this!" _

Naruto kept pacing back & forth in front of the place Sakura was 'supposedly' sleeping in.

"_Alright, alright. Here I go!" _

Naruto looked around & found nothing of Sakura. "_What the hell? Don't tell me she left because of me!" _

He started searching everywhere, but to no avail.

"Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT! DAAAAAAAAMN IT!"

Naruto started pacing around like a mad person, feeling guilt & shame.

"Naruto, are you alright? I heard you yelling."

Naruto looked up to see Sai. His eyes were with worry, but his overall face just didn't do it justice.

"Sakura..Sakura. She, she isn't here. It's all my fault."

Sai was confused. "_Why would he say it was his fault when she was the one who left? I do not understand. _

"Naruto, I do not think it was your fault."

Naruto laughed, humorlessly. "_Is he trying to comfort me? Or does he just not understand?" _

"Whatever. We need to tell Kakashi & the others right away."

Sai nodded slowly, & they both walked out to tell the others that Sakura was missing.

* * *

Konan & Sakura finally reached their destination.

It was some type of sunken ruin in a very small clearing surrounded by dead grass, but healthy trees. When they walked in, it was the most eerie silence ever.

"What the hell? What is that pink-haired chick doing here?"

Sakura looked up to see who was talking, a teenage-boy that looked a few years above her age with long, blond hair.

"Ah, Sakura. How nice to see you again."

Sakura looked up to see the man she used to be enemies with, Pain.

"Why, hello there, I didn't know you had he-shes in the Akatsuki."

A few snickers & badly-attempted held-in laughter followed.

"You dumb bitch! How dare you? Say that again. My hair is a work of art!"

Sakura was about to retort a clever come-back, but Pein interrupted.

"You two should at least get along a little if you're going to be partners."

Deidara & Sakura looked at each other in silence & disgust, then looked back at Pain. They then replied in unison,

"WHAT?"

* * *

Kakashi wondered what Sakura could be thinking if she left, alone. "_Sakura…after that little outburst of feelings..I-I have no idea what you could be thinking right now_."

Naruto watched Kakashi & the other take his information in. He knew without even thinking that they had no idea what to do, or what to think about this.

"Tch. That girl's a freaking drama queen. We don't needa worry, she'll probably be back later."

Naruto was startled at the voice that broke the silence.

"Shut the hell up, Kiba. What if she's in danger, or been kidnapped! You don't even think before you talk. DO YOU? You could be such a freaking idiot sometimes. You should ju-"

Naruto was silenced by a hand in front of him, telling him to stop.

"That's enough, Naruto. Apologize to Kiba." Kakashi pulled his hand away, & looked over at Naruto to continue.

Naruto nodded, guiltily, & looked up to Kiba. He had a pissed-off expression on his face.

"I-I'm sorry. I overreacted & took my feelings out on you. I'm sorry, Kiba."

Kiba immediately brightened up with a smile & grabbed Naruto by the neck & started messing with his hair.

"Awwww, it's ok. I'm sorry for saying that. You're right, maybe she got kidnapped or something."

Kakashi looked up at the sight of them, loosing up a little. He was in deep thought, "_Sakura…what are you doing?"_

_

* * *

_

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Sakura yelled in Deidara's face, making him back off a little.

They were waiting in a large forest clearing for Kisame & Itachi to come back from gathering food.

"Yes you are! You're curious about my hand, right? You wanna touch it? Right, right?"

Deidara got up from the ground & started pushing his hand in front of her face. Sakura kept walking backwards.

"Oh my gosh! I seriously wasn't doing anything! I was just lifting up your hand to uh, see if, uh, my bobby pin was underneath it!"

Deidara chuckled lightly, & said, "Tch. Whatever Sakura. Maybe you just wanted to feel the warmth of my hand, you sneaky girl."

Sakura blushed hard, & starting walking backwards more quickly, waving her hands in front of her, "No, n-no! That's not it at all! Y-you…PERV-" Sakura was cut short when she fell backwards on her back. She shut her eyes quickly to possibly lessen the impact…but it never came. Even with her eyes closed, she felt a presence looming over her.

Sakura then began opening her eyes.

* * *

"Alright, I've made a decision, we shouldn't be waiting on a girl who is or isn't coming back. We have to continue! Personal feelings aside, we have a mission."

The commanding voice of Yamato snapped most of the group into realization.

"_He's right, we have to go on." _

Everyone looked over at Naruto to see his reaction. He showed a calm & stoic face, "Alright, I'm sorry for being selfish. People have lives that are at stake."

Kiba smiled at Naruto, in understanding, "YOSH! Let's go!"

Deidara was paralyzed in his position.

He didn't realize how, 'indecent' they looked, he was just too shocked to find himself looking into her deep, green eyes. "_What an odd, yet beautiful color."_

Sakura didn't say anything at all either. Of course, both of them were blushing, but she felt an odd sensation in her stomach. "_What is this? Am I hungry or something?_"

Sakura suddenly giggled at what she thought, & it made Deidara smile. "Listen, Sakura, I'm-"

"Oh ho oh! What do we have here?"

Deidara & Sakura immediately jumped up at the all-too-familiar voice of their companion.

"Ki-Ki-Kisame? I, uh, didn't see you there. Oh, & Itachi…ehehehheh?"

Kisame laughed, for the whole world to hear. "When did you two become so close? Eh, nevermind. I'm sorry for disturbing your little scene."

They both blushed harder & looked at each other, then looked away.

"It was nothing! I just tripped over a rock, & he, um..we-"

Kisame just shook his head, with a smile full of amusement. Itachi had a small, unnoticeable smile on his face, "Tch. Children."

Kisame gestured his hand, telling them to follow. "By the way, Deidara?"

Deidara walked meekly alongside him. "Yes, Kisame?"

Itachi suddenly hung his head down, as if expecting to know what Kisame was about to say.

"Well, you're almost 20 years old…"

Deidara looked puzzled, so did Sakura who was walking silently behind them.

"Ok? Continue?"

Kisame smiled sheepishly at him,

"Oh, & it's about time you got laid or something."

* * *

A/N: Hello thereee ! Review…& I'll continue, my loves(:


	2. Chapter 2: Am I Cute?

DISCLAIMER: Once again , I do not own a thing.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yeah ! Thanks for reviewing ! They were really inspiring , but school's a bitch. I'm so sorry for taking long. I just recently started school on the 9th of September…& one of my teachers is sooo mean ! Homework every single day from her. GAAAAHH ! I have other things to do , you know ! lol , anywaays..onto the story ! (:

* * *

**Dawn of an Akatsuki**

"Well, how do I look?"

Sakura twirled around in her new clothes for all to see. She was wearing her new Akatsuki clothes.

"As ugly as ever." Deidara replied.

It was obvious he was lying. He was basically fawning over her.

Sakura didn't take notice of this, & proceeded to punch the crap out of him.

"Asshole! I'm gonna seriously beat the hell out of you, Deidara!"

"OW! OW! OW! TELL ME THAT BEFORE YOU HIT ME! YOU MONSTER OF A WOMAN."

Sakura suddenly pulled up the collar of his cloak.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. DID. YOU. CALL. ME?"

Deidara shook his head violently, "No no no no, I didn't say..a thing! You must've heard wrong. Heheheh?"

Sakura smiled a glorious one, "Now, that's what I thought!"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Am I Cute?**

Naruto was still feeling uneasy about Sakura. Suddenly, he had a disturbing thought. _"What if she joined the enemy?"_ He thought it to be unrealistic, this was Sakura he was talking about. _"No way, she would never do that, but…what is this odd feeling…?"_

He looked around for Kakashi. Everyone was currently resting up, after traveling through the harsh weather conditions. They made a small campsite that separated each of them from each other because of the abnormal growth of the trees' roots in the surrounding area.

"Kakashi! Where are you?"

After a few more minutes of looking around, he spotted Kakashi looking as lazy as ever resting against a tree reading Make-out Paradise.

"Yes? What is it Naruto?" He replied without looking up from his book.

"It's..it's a question about Sakura."

Kakashi abruptly closed his book, making a dramatic whoosh sound. A long pause drew in & he finally said, "What about her?"

Naruto hesitated a little, but this was something he needed to know, even if he had a hint of what the answer would be.

"What if Sakura joined the enemy…what would we do if we happened to meet her?"

Kakashi sighed before replying, "Naruto, we may have to kill her if she got in our way."

Naruto nodded slowly, already knowing that. From the outside he looked completely composed, maybe even at ease. Inside, though…was a different story. Naruto was feeling a fierce, horrifying feeling of feelings. A mixture of anger, sadness, worry, desperation, & confusion. He so badly wanted to vent his anger out on something, but he knew better than that.

"I understand Kakashi."

Then he walked away.

Kakashi watched as Naruto walked away from him. _"What brought this on? What an odd conclusion. Naruto is thinking too deeply about Sakura. So, is this what love does to people?"_

_

* * *

_

"Alright, we only have the Nine-Tailed Kyuubi left. Now that you, Sakura, are on our side, tell us more about him, if you can."

Sakura looked up nervously at Pain, she didn't know how to reply. _"That's right, I'm on this side now, & I have to comply, no matter what. I don't really know what to say though. Ugghhh! What if I say something stupid? Act cool, Sakura, act cool."_ Sakura sighed a heavy one, & looked up at him with newfound confidence.

"You shouldn't underestimate him. He may seem reckless, & well…he is, but he's incredibly strong…especially when you piss him off." She finished off that sentence with a sad smile.

* * *

Deidara didn't miss the little action at the end of her sentence. _"A smile as if she's missing him? What the hell? If she misses him so much, why did she leave him?"_ Deidara couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"Alright Sakura, since you've moved to our side, you'll have to let them know, yes? Before we have that boy come here, we'll have to know what they're doing. It'll just be like killing two birds with one stone. So, go with Deidara, & I'll be expecting you two later." & With that, Pain finished, & in an instant, Deidara & Sakura appeared outside.

"Tch. No objections, Sakura? You seemed like you missed that kid Naruto back there."

Sakura looked up at him profoundly. He was looking at the ground with an annoyed & confused expression. _"Was Deidara jealous?"_ She smiled at the thought.

"Deidara, are you…I don't know..possibly jealous?"

Deidara scoffed, in total denial. _"Me? Jealous? What the hell?"_ He started scratching the back of his head nervously, _"But, what was I trying to tell her before anyway?"_

He finally looked up at Sakura. She was looking at him-knowingly. Her eyes were patient, & gleaming with bright curiosity. The way she looked so innocent & naïve made him blush & look away.

"You're…so cute."

Sakura thought she heard wrong. _"Did he just say I was cute?" _She began tapping on his shoulder.

"Eh? Deidara, what did you say?"

Deidara's body immediately stiffened. _"Don't tell me she heard me…shit."_

He was getting annoyed with Sakura tapping him like crazy.

"I…didn't say anything, you idiot! Stop…touching me!"

Sakura knew what he said. She just wanted him to admit it.

"I know you said something! I won't stop tapping you until you tell me!"

Sakura finally had it, she turned his face towards hers, in determination.

But what actually followed was…

* * *

**A/N:** CLIFFHANGER ! DUNDUNDUNNN. This had to be a little shorter ! Ahahah , anyways , you could probably guess what's gonna happen , but oh well. Screw you for being so smart ! I have a feeling that Kakashi was kinda outta character. IDK though ! While I was writing this , I was listening to Bleach opening songs. Like , after dark by ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION. Omg , I love that one , even if it is old. So , I kinda felt like he was being Ulquiorra-ish & Pain was being Aizen-ish. I don't know though…you tell me ! LOLOLOL. Oh, & also..i don't know if Pain is pelled Pein or Pain. Could someone tell me? I looked both of them up, & i don't know ! GRRRR. I need a true Naruto fan to tell me ! Thanks ! ;D


	3. Chapter 3: I Saw You

DISCLAIMER: I don't think I'll ever own Naruto… *sigh*

**A/N:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Oh, if you didn't notice...I changed my pen name from Exequias to Poor Alice ! The reason? Exequias sounded like a guy & I was reading too much Pandora Hearts manga & plus my nickname is Alice. Also, I've decided to type 'Pain' as 'Pein' now. I want to differentiate between the actual word 'pain.' I totally think 'Pain' looks better, but I don't want people or myself to get confused ! Anyways, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVORITE ALERTS/STORY ALERTS ! They make my day, seriously. This one day , I had a totally bad day, STUPID DRAMA AT SCHOOOL (you know how it is) ! Then, I came home….read my stuff…then SHAZAM! Hyper, crazy, silly, energetic, awesome, Alice came out ! ;p

* * *

**Dawn of an Akatsuki**

Sakura had to have a moment to think of what was happening right now.

Her lips were brushed lightly against Deidara's.

Her eyes snapped open at the unexpected contact. 

_"Eh..? We're..kinda...kissing?"_

Deidara immediately stiffened at the contact & didn't know what to do.

His mind was in a flurry of emotions. He felt a warm sensation flowing throughout his entire body.

They both were surprised that they liked the way it felt to feel the other's lips brushed against each other.

Deidara knew this feeling was probably wrong so as fast as the semi-kiss began, it ended.

He quickly stepped back.

"Ah, ah..um, I'm sorry Sakura!"

He looked up at Sakura who looked as dazed as ever.

"No, no! It was my fault! Anyways, let's get on with our mission!"

Her cheeks were still aflame, but she forced a reassuring smile, & thankfully, Deidara bought it.

"Al-alright..."

**Chapter Three: I Saw You**

Kakashi & the others were nearing the Akatsuki's current base. Just as they were walking through the forest, they entered an unusual clearing.

_"This place, I would've seen this from when we were in the forest, but all I saw were trees. Perhaps this is genjutsu?" _

Just then, an abnormal rustle was heard.

"Yo, turn around."

Naruto & the others immediately turned around to see a boy with long, blond hair, & a shorter person covering their face with a straw hat.

"Well, well, look at what we have here. Sorry, but you're all gonna hafta die."

Kakashi looked around to see everyone prepared.

"Get ready, everyone!"

Deidara took the first move, he threw multiple clay bombs at them, but they all immediately dodged.

"Tch. How annoying."

Deidara started to prepare some more bombs while dodging all of their incoming attacks. Kakashi, & everyone else started evading all his bombs whilst throwing kunai.

Noticing he was distracted, without thinking, Naruto jumped into the air & performed Kage Bunshin no Jutsu & all three of his clones & himself prepared a rasengan.

"HAAAAAHHH!"

As he was coming to hit Deidara, he immediately remembered the other person as they appeared in front of Deidara. 

_"Shit!" _

The person held his rasengan in one hand & controlled it enough to deflect it away. Deidara looked on amazed as he noticed he left himself open.

"I owe ya one, Sak."

Sakura was annoyed, _"Ugghh, here we go. The strong impact of that stupid rasengan knocked my hat off!"_

As the dust was fading away, Naruto's eyes immediately widened.

"Hey guys."

* * *

"Nagato, I think it's time to call them back. We've finished the preparations for the last one," suggested Konan.

Pein nodded, "Alright, bring them back, Konan."

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sakura...Sakura, is that you?"

Sakura smiled as if nothing was wrong, "Yuuuup! It's me."

Everyone else looked on in disbelief. Deidara was just wearing a smug smile on his face.

"Tch. Surprised, aren't you? She's with us now, well, she's been with us for a while."

Naruto looked over at him in fury, & then over back at Sakura, who looked apologetic.

"Wha-What? How…how did this…happen? HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN, SAKURA?"

Sakura visibly flinched, & that ticked Deidara off.

"Dude, shut the hell up! She can do whatever the hell she wants, so you have no freakin' right to talk to her that way."

Naruto eyed Deidara with unspoken animosity.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Just has he been charging towards Deidara, Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"Don't be reckless, Naruto!"

Naruto abruptly stopped to protest, "But..but Kaka-"

Suddenly, a woman's figure appeared in front of them.

"Sakura, Deidara, it is time to go."

Deidara cracked a smile, "Well, I guess I'll see you later, you dumb brat. C'mon Sakura."

Sakura nodded & gave a slight bow. "Right, goodbye everyone!"

Kakashi looked over at Naruto, who had an extremely troubled expression.

"Naruto, sorry about this. I'm just as confused as you are. You have to remember though, she is probably our enemy now."

Naruto didn't even seem to acknowledge what Kakashi said.

"I-I don't understand…when did this begin? Was she always…in league with them..?"

Kakashi looked like he was trying to figure out the same thing.

"There weren't any signs in the beginning, but you never know. The only person who can answer this is probably Sakura herself. We have to inform Konoha & all of our affiliates of Sakura's betrayal, just to be safe."

Naruto flinched at the last words. "How could you say something like that so easily, Kakashi? Does Sakura not mean anything to you at all?"

Kakashi looked down at Naruto with stern, impatient eyes. He couldn't believe what Naruto just said.

"Of course I do, Naruto! I was her sensei, & that's why it is part of my responsibility to bring her back! We also have a mission, & as Yamato said before, we have to put personal feelings aside!"

Naruto slowly nodded in understanding. He didn't know what to say. It seemed like he was the one always overreacting & everyone else stayed more composed. 

_"Sasuke left, & now Sakura! Why can't I protect the people most important to me?"_

Naruto clenched his fists, & looked up to the sky. 

_"I'll save you both, I swear." _

_

* * *

_Sakura didn't feel as bad as she thought she would if she was revealed to Naruto. She knew he was probably having a hard time though. _"Nothing I can do about it,"_ she thought.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as Konan began to talk. "Alright, Deidara, you need to head back to our base. Only the females can do this small mission…even if you might pass for a female."

Sakura couldn't hold in her laughter. She saw Konan as a humorless person, who knew?

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, Sakura. I'll get you later. Oh, & screw you, Konan!" With those last remarks, Deidara disappeared immediately.

"Eh? So, what are we doing, Konan?"

Konan showed a weak smile, "I was just kidding, I wanted to talk to you. Don't worry. I got permission from Nagato to stay with you a while."

Sakura nodded with surprise. _"She wanted to talk to me? How odd. At least now I know Nagato & Pein are the same person. I wonder what happened between him & Konan."_

Suddenly, Konan changed into a more serious, even fierce expression.

"Why are you in the Akatsuki? Do you plan to get information out of us, & then leave? What are your plans, if any?"

Sakura was surprised once again. Konan certainly didn't match her appearance. She seemed genuinely angry. Sakura sighed, _"I knew I'd get this question some day, from both sides."_

"I-I just…I honestly don't know. I plan to just go with the flow, & act on something right when it comes. I can tell you now, that truthfully…I think you all are good people & that I'm not sure if I'd leave you guys."

Konan toned down her expression into worry. She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking of something to say.

"Thank you for being honest with me, & yes, I also think we are all good people. You have neither admitted to deceiving us or denying it. There is nothing I can say to retaliate. You seem confused with deciding some things. If there is anything I can do to help, I am here."

Konan gave a slight bow, & then looked up at Sakura with a small, kind smile. Sakura couldn't help but smile back, & instantly she knew that Konan was someone who was genuinely kind & trustworthy.

"Thanks Konan. I feel like I can trust you; so if you don't mind me venting my emotions, hardships, & secrets to you, I'd tell you what I'm confused with."

Konan lightly shook her head & gave a small smile.

"No, I don't mind at all."

* * *

"So, what are Konan & Sakura doing?" Deidara asked.

He was curious as to what 'only females' could do. The first thing that popped into his head was seducing men. Somehow, that angered him.

Before he could think more deeply about that thought, Pein spoke.

"They're not doing anything of importance. They simply lied to you to get you out of their presence." Pein replied.

Deidara's eyes widened.

"WHAT? They lied to me? How irritating! Next ti-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Deidara. Pein has called all of us here to discuss the next step. You are wasting his & all of our times with your outbursts."

Deidara narrowed his eyes to the person who spoke. _"Tch. Itachi." _

He strongly disliked him ever since Itachi instantly defeated him using those Sharingan eyes.

"Whatever."

A long silence was heard, & Pein began to speak.

"Alright, thank you Deidara, Itachi, & everyone else who is present. I've been contacted lately by a boy who was once Orochimaru's subordinate. He wishes to join us in our fight against Konoha in order to obtain the Nine-Tailed Fox. I'm sure you've heard of him before, a child prodigy & sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan…excluding Itachi...Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

"So, that's all?" Konan asked profoundly.

She had been listening intently to Sakura's problems. Konan had felt the exact same way in the past, dealing with two boys & their hardships combined. She realized she was once just like Sakura, caught in the middle of things, yet a vital point in what transpired.

"Yup! So, what do you think I should do?" Sakura was extremely curious as to what Konan would say.

"I think you should leave the Akatsuki. It's better to be neutral than to possibly deceive your friends by choosing a side you're so unsure about."

Sakura's eyes immediately widened at Konan's response. _"She's right! UGGHH! I must seem like a fool to her with the way I'm acting!" _

With that, Sakura decided.

She knew it took very little consultation to help her know what to do, but she knew that Konan knew exactly what she was talking about. She would leave the Akatsuki & possibly return if she felt like it was the appropriate thing to do.

"Alright! I've decided to maybe-temporally leave the Akatsuki. Thanks for helping me realize things, Konan; so let's go inform Pein!"

Konan & Sakura arrived at headquarters shortly, giggling all the while at another Deidara gender misunderstanding. The laughter abruptly came to a stop when they came in more deeply & into the presence of their fellow companions.

Everyone suddenly turned to look at them, but Sakura had her attention to the center of the room where there was the back of someone who was familiar to her. It made her heart stop, & body quiver with anticipation, fury, glee, relief, & sadness. The figure slowly turned around & was revealed to be the person Sakura & Naruto were desperately searching for, & wanting to save.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Long time, no see, Sakura."

* * *

**A/N:** Woooo ! Longer chapter than usual, Alice ! Lol. I felt OOCness in here again. Once again..a similarity to Bleach characters ! Now, as I reread this…I feel like Deidara is Grimmjow, Konan is Ulquiorra (lol), Sakura is Orihime, Kakashi is Rukia, & Naruto is Ichigo. Does anyone else think something like this, or is it just me ? LOL. Oh well ! Deal with it ! Sooo, finally Sasuke comes into the picture ! Dun dun duuuuuuunn ! Not much Deidara & Sakuraness in here, but yeeeah. I'm building up the plot & blahblahblah. & I sooo totally wish Konan & Sakura were like, best friends for real. They're both strong & independent women. C'MONNN ! Anyone else other than Ino ! I freaking hate her (no offense) ! I felt like nothing happened in this chapter, seriously. I feel like this is coming off as angst with Naruto feeling depressed & mad at himself the whole time. LOL. Poor Naruto ! I'm such a meanie. Anyways, tell me what YOU think ! Bwahahaharharhar(;


	4. Chapter 4: A Righteous Promise

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto…& to be honest , not even any Naruto merchandise. *Sigh* I'm such a sad excuse of a fan. Excuse me while I sit in a dark corner..Tamaki style.

* * *

**Dawn of an Akatsuki**

Naruto was sitting down in the small campsite Kakashi & the other made hastily, contemplating on what had happened recently.

He knew that his mind had to be on the mission…but which one? There were so many things he had set out to do, & one more was added to the list: Saving Sakura.

He couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the many unfinished tasks he had. Save Sasuke, defeat the Akatsuki, save Sakura, avenge Jiraiya, protect his friends, protect Konoha, become hokage, maybe even save the world?

He chuckled humorlessly at that one.

As if sensing his friend's distress, Sai called to him.

"Naruto, you know…we're all here for you."

Naruto looked up to see Sai hovering over him, looking emotionless as always. Except this time, Naruto thought he saw a small hint of worry in his eyes.

"Thanks Sai, it was nothing."

Sai looked on, disbelieving. "If you have so much of a burden on your shoulders, feel free to share it with the rest of us."

Naruto smiled a weak one, silently glad that Sai said something to him that actually made him feel a bit better.

"It's just that, there's so many things to do, & so little time."

Naruto got up with newfound confidence, " I know one thing for sure though, I will save Sakura!"

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Righteous Promise**

"Sasuke…w-what are you doing here?"

Sakura spoke with utmost nervousness. This was the man she thought she had loved, & was unsure of her feelings of him ever since he had left.

"Well, I could ask the same to you. Who knew you'd be in league with the Akatsuki? You never cease to surprise me somehow."

The last part made Sakura lightly blush, & she hated herself for it. "Whatever, I asked you a question, so answer me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked, "Tch, eager aren't we? I'll be joining forces with the Akatsuki to bring Naruto down."

Sakura widened her eyes with surprise, & a frown formed on her face.

Sasuke began smirking even wider, tilting his head sideways at the girl.

"Ah, why the sad face, Sakura? Aren't you happy you're reunited with the man you _love_?"

Suddenly, a loud grunt was heard from behind him. They both turned their attention to look over to where the annoyed noise came from.

Unmistakably, it was Deidara.

"Could you guys hurry it up? Sakura & I need to do our rounds, so hurry it up…._Uchiha_."

When Deidara spoke, his voice dragged on the last word, full of venom & disgust.

Sasuke seemed amused by his interruption.

"Hn. Whatever. I'll see you later, Sakura. He gave one more quick glare towards Deidara, & left. His smirk broadening all the while.

* * *

Deidara & Sakura left the headquarters in silence. She could feel the anger radiating off of him, thick in the air.

_"That bastard! He looks at me like he's better than me! I hate him. I hate all of the Uchiha! He's just like his brother, but worse. I swear, next ti-"_

"Deidara?"

Deidara looked down to see Sakura's concerned expression, her eyes furrowed with worry.

"What?"

He tried not to sound annoyed, but as soon as it came out, he knew he had failed.

"Ah..uhm..sorry. Never mind!"

He mentally slapped himself. He felt a sharp pang of guilt as he took a glance at her hurt expression, & immediately regretted it. He reached his hand out to comfort her.

"Ah, wait, Sa-"

"Sakura, Pein has called for you…" Sasuke appeared seemingly out of thin-air, wearing a calm, content expression.

"…& for you _alone_."

He spoke the last part with a sneer towards Deidara's direction. Deidara replied with a hardened glare & gritted his teeth unconsciously.

"Al-alright…see you later Deidara!" Sakura spoke nervously, aware of the animosity between both, but not knowing why there was any at all.

She left in a rush, wanting to get away from the negative aura that was surrounding the both of them. There was an even more uncomfortable air after Sakura left.

"How long have you & Sakura been partners?" Sasuke inquired, after a few moments of awkward silence.

Deidara didn't back down his glare, & bared his teeth. "Tch. Like I'd tell you!"

Sasuke chuckled darkly, "How immature. I just asked a simple question about Sakura & you're getting all worked up over it. Hn…I wonder why? Did something _romantic_ or something happen between you two?"

His smirk reappearing, more sinister than before.

Deidara reddened quickly, thinking back on his almost-kiss with Sakura, remembering the faint, feather-light touch of her lips. _"Stupid! Why am I remembering that right now?"_

Sasuke cleared his throat, obviously annoyed with the lack of response from Deidara. He noticed Deidara suddenly becoming flustered.

"Why so red, Deidara? Having some dirty thoughts?"

Deidara looked up at Sasuke fiercely, awallowing a lump in his throat & becoming more embarrassed. "WHAT? I was ju-"

"Save it. Whatever 'happened' between you two, forget it. I know for a fact that Sakura isn't, & will never be, attracted to _girls_."

At the last word, Deidara was immediately in front of Sasuke, his two feet dragged against the ground, carrying dust in the air, throwing a fist that was supposed to land hard into his face, but ended up in the middle of his palm instead. The impact was loud & terrifying.

"Say that again. I _dare_ you."

He spoke with overwhelming anger, with his teeth grinding loudly against each other with each word he spoke. Sasuke held a seemingly unaffected face, even looking content with the whole situation.

His smirk widened, further annoying the hell out of Deidara. He waited irritably, for Sasuke's response. Plus, his arm was growing tired of the uncomfortable position it currently was holding.

"You're threatening me, when you couldn't even land a punch on me? How amusing…" Sasuke chuckled darkly, "…& foolish."

With unbelievably fast speed, Sasuke grabbed Deidara's wrist & twisted it around his back. Deidara's eyes widened in shock & pain, so he didn't have time to react to what happened next where Sasuke kneed him hard in the stomach, causing him to gasp loudly in agony, & fly off against a hard surface, crushing it. "A-augh…y-you bastard…ughh...you'll p-pay for this.."

The last thing Deidara saw before he descended into darkness was Sasuke's sinister smirk.

* * *

**AN: **I must confess. I'm a total SasuSaku fan. I just love Sasuke & Sakura being together ! They have such an interesting relationship, it's all angst & confusion & depression. YES , I enjoy people suffering. JK , that's not what I mean , but basically , so many things conflicting w/ their possible romance. Naruto & Sakura seem kinda canon though…but idk. Oh, & then HINATA comes up too , so COMPLICATED. & there's even SaixSakura fans. I'm kinda for that too…but it's still kinda weird. SORRRYYY ! For some reason , I don't want her to end up w/ Naruto. Ehhh , why am I talking about this on a DeidaraxSakura fic ? LOL , don't worry about me turning this into a SasukexSakura fic…obviously , it's about Deidara & Sakura…so it'll end up w/ them ! Sorry for my unnecessary blabbering , review ! (:


End file.
